


anty

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bitterness, Free Verse, Internal Conflict, Patriotism, Polski | Polish, anti-patriotism, antypatriotyzm, draft, patriotyzm, rozgoryczenie, wiersz wolny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	anty

Dziewięć lat temu  
słuchałam Spotkania z... i Nie Pytaj o...  
Zastanawiałam się  
czy wolno nam - Tęczowym - pisać  
patriotyczno-erotyczne wersy  
zachowując przy tym utartą w tradycji  
"płeć" Polski  
  
Teraz wybucham śmiechem  
na samą myśl o tym  
że jakakolwiek naiwna istota  
mogłaby fantazjować o wsadzaniu  
czegokolwiek  
w tę nieczułą sadystkę  
która tonie w urojeniach


End file.
